half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Sector E Biodome Complex
Sector E Biodome Complex is one of the seven main sectors of the Black Mesa Research Facility. Connected to the Green Line of the Black Mesa Transit System.Black Mesa Transit System map, it two main areas are the Biodome Complex itself,Half-Life: Opposing Force and the Materials Transport.Half-Life Overview Biodome Complex A relatively newly refurbished area of the facility, the Biodome Complex is still partially under construction at the time of the Black Mesa Incident. It is visited by Adrian Shephard in Half-Life: Opposing Force, during the chapters Crush Depth and Vicarious Reality. The facility is supervised from the Biodome Control Room, but at the time of the Black Mesa Incident its access is blocked by the collapsed ceiling. Furthermore, Xen and Race X creatures have caused utter chaos around the labs. Specimen Observation Areas The complex contains a series of Specimen Observation Areas where captured Xen aliens and flora are kept and observed in artificial recreations of their natural habitats. Each Area as a Control Room located above, where it can be observed through a wide window. Specimen Observation Area 01 That area appears as a standard terrestrial area, with grass and rocks. There can be found a dead clean suit scientist and dead Houndeyes. When going there, Shephard is attacked by a Voltigore. Its Control Room cannot be accessed. Specimen Observation Area 02 That area seems to mock a Xen environment. It houses a Bullsquid, several Houndeyes, Xen Trees, Light Stalks and a Healing Pool. Spore Launcher have also invaded the area. It is accessed through its Control Room. Specimen Observation Area 03 That area is still under construction, but two unwanted Tentacles can be found there, as well as more Spore Launcher spores. Shephard leaves Sector E through a vent located there, and proceeds to the Waste Processing Area 3 where he will confront the Pit Worm. Specimen Containment Rooms Alongside these enclosures are two Specimen Containment Rooms where aliens are studied in closer detail. One room has three Spore Launchers stored in tanks. One of the tanks is broken, and a Spore Launcher lies on the ground. This is at that point Shephard acquires it. The room also contains Houndeyes and Headcrabs behind glasses. The other room contains, behind glasses, Snark nests, a Bullsquid and more Houndeyes and Headcrabs. A scientist is being zombified, and a Gonome has broken into the room. A small elevator also gives access to Specimen Observation Area 02. Specimen Testing Lab In that lab, Shephard can listen to an holographic message intended to Walter Bennet about their work on the Barnacle and their use as a weapon. In the message, the scientist suggests Bennet to take on the work on specimen 1176. Specimen Containment Room In that other, dark Specimen Containment Room can be found four glass cases. One, originally containing specimen 007, is empty and broken, another contains specimen 1069, a Xen Fungus, another contains specimen 0124, a Light Stalk, and the fourth specimen 1176, or the Barnacle Gun. Testing Lab BDRC-101 In that next room the Barnacle Gun can be tested on several things: a Headcrab, a Houndeye and a crate and rocks, the latter being there to show the weapon's inefficiency against non-organic materials. Specimen Cultivation Rooms In the Specimen Cultivation Room it is learned how to use the Barnacle Gun on Spore Launcher spores to cross deep pits. The second and last Specimen Cultivation Room, located behind the hologram console, contains several Barnacles attached to the ceiling. Hydrofauna Studies Laboratory The lowest level of Sector E (Level B), linked to the upper areas with an elevator, contains the Hydrofauna Studies Laboratory, where aquatic aliens such as Ichthyosaur and Leeches are kept and observed by clean suit scientists in older decommissioned areas that have been apparently flooded and converted into makeshift tanks. Two teleports are also used there to easily work inside cages installed among the Ichthyosaurs. At the time of the Black Mesa Incident, the elevator access from the upper levels is obstructed by the collapsed ceiling; it can only be accessed through a hole on the ground leading to the Biodome Drainage System, then to Level B. Adrian Shephard goes through the Sector from Level B, after witnessing Gordon Freeman teleporting to Xen. Materials Transport s in the Materials Transport.]] Sector E Materials Transport, a mostly industrial area, is featured in the Half-Life chapters Power Up and On A Rail, as well as the first map of Apprehension, and the Opposing Force chapter Friendly Fire. The Materials Transport consists of a network of dilapidated monorail trams extending deep beneath the facility, spread on two levels, A and B.Half-Life It includes the High Altitude Launch Center.Half-LifeBlack Mesa Transit System map The area features several trams, partially flooded areas, and prominent Xen wildlife. Some parts are still in use while others are in a dire state of disrepair. The HECU firmly holds the area near the High Altitude Launch Center. Along the Materials Transport tracks, they have set up several artillery pieces, and are heavily attacked by Vortigaunts. They also wrote on the wall many taunts directly addressed to Freeman, sometimes rather misspelled. One side of level B is used for a Secured Access of the Lambda Sector Transport, linked to Sector F Lambda Complex. This area is not controlled by the HECU but by the Black Ops. Located beside the tracks are offices where can be found the offices of S. Jones and S. Reardon, a small lobby with a glass roof, a meeting room with a video projector, charts for the Displacer and office B-591FG containing a "Employee of the Month" picture of Gordon Freeman. Above the offices and near the building where the tracks can be accessed is also found an Ordinance Storage Facility where the Mark IV Thermonuclear Device is first seen in a truck. The offices are connected to the surface by a deep hole created by an antenna that collapsed, where a generator can be found. One vent found near the tracks directly links to the Level A of Sector F, where Shephard witnesses Gordon Freeman's departure to Xen. The Materials Transport includes two types of freight trams: one with a control console at the front and a wooden flatbed for carrying cargo, and a bulky, heavy variety presumably used for pulling large volumes of cargo behind it (one is also featured at the end of Sector A's Hazard Course, while it is connected to the Black Mesa Transit System, using different trams). The latter is used and derails at the very start of the chapter Apprehension, and can also be seen at the start of the game during the tram ride, although there it does not use tracks. The Materials Transport should not be confused with the Black Mesa Transit System, provided for the security and convenience of the Black Mesa personnel only.Half-Life High Altitude Launch Center Adjacent to the Materials Transport and connected to the Yellow Line of the Black Mesa Transit System,Black Mesa Transit System map it onsists of Silo E, a silo converted into a fully-functional Satellite Delivery Rocket launchpad (the Satellite Rocket Loading Bay), and its control building. This is used by the Lambda Team, with the help of Freeman, to launch the satellite that later help revert the Resonance Cascade and is essential in closing the Superportal in Episode Two. While not named in Half-Life, it is named on the Black Mesa Transit System map featured in Blue Shift. Behind the scenes *According to early builds of Half-Life, the Sector E Materials Transport area and its tram were originally very different, and apparently not in such a state of disrepair.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XL8RaSJml94 Gameplay in an early Half-Life build, partially in the Black Mesa Transit System] *The Half-Life texture files features two signs with "c2a2a" in their names. One has "Sector E Subsurface Transport - Level A" written in blue, the other has "Sector E Loading Bay" written in orange. When going through the map named "c2a2a", which is the second map of the Half-Life chapter On A Rail, none of these signs can be found. The "Sector E Subsurface Transport" sign can however be seen in the Sector C part of the Black Mesa Transit System in Opposing Force, in the area where the G-Man is first seen in Half-Life. Gallery Biodome Complex File:Vicarious Reality.jpg File:Of4a20005.jpg File:Of4a20006.jpg File:Of4a2000450.jpg File:Xen cases BMRF.jpg File:Of3a500044000.jpg File:Crush Depth2.jpg File:HL BMRF Biodome observation area.jpg File:Of4a20002.jpg File:Leeches aquarium.jpg File:C2A3ICKY.png File:Pit Drone BM.jpg File:Shock Trooper 2.jpg File:Of4a30003.jpg File:Of4a30000.jpg File:Of4a2000003.jpg File:Gonome.jpg Materials Transport Pre-release File:On a rail concept.jpg|Concept art. File:Beta power up.jpg|Beta Power Up. File:Beta elevator.jpg|Ditto. File:Sector e tram beta.jpg File:Sector e tram edge beta.jpg File:Sector e tram riding beta.jpg File:Sector e tram hecu beta.jpg File:Beta ladder.jpg File:Robogrunt pos.jpg File:C2A2A SIGN2B.png|The "Sector E Subsurface Transport" sign removed from Half-Life. File:C2A2A SIGN2C.png|The "Sector E Loading Bay" sign removed from Half-Life. Retail File:Power Up.jpg File:C2a10002.jpg File:Surrenderfreemen.jpg|HECU Double Turret installed near tracks. File:C2a2e0001.jpg|Another double turret firing at Freeman in the Black Mesa Transit System. File:C2a2e0002.jpg|Dynamite being set up along tracks in the Black Mesa Transit System. File:C2a2e0005.jpg|Ditto, after being detonated by the nearby HECU soldier. File:C2a2e0000.jpg|Deployed Tripmine near an HECU graffiti in the Black Mesa Transit System. File:HECU taunt.jpg|"Yore dead Freeman" (sic). File:Sniper on a rail.jpg List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' Notes and references Category:Locations Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Black Mesa Sectors